


Scooping

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with Neo, Yang mused, had it's ups and downs.</p><p>But at least she was a good cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooping

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

Yang's eyes fluttered open, and she nearly stood to go about her morning routines... but the weight on her chest made her stop long enough to realize where she was.

 

And who she was with.

 

She shot a smile down at the only visible part of her partner in the dark room; an out of place tuft of pink hair.

 

“Neo? You awake?”

 

Most people probably wouldn't have noticed the small shift in Neo's breathing, but Yang was well acquainted with the differences to deal with when you were the lover of a person who couldn't talk.

 

She'd learned by now to keep a proverbial (And often enough, literal) eye on Neo's chest.

 

Sudden intakes of breath were usually a good sign she'd either done something very well or very dumb, short, even breaths meant Neo was trying not to cry, shaky breaths and panting meant she was trying not to do something else entirely...

 

And the slightly too long to be unconscious breaths meant she was either extremely comfortable...

 

She dug a finger into Neo's ribs, grinning as her hand was swatted.

 

Or she was feigning sleep. “You gotta get up... I've got classes.” She made a halfhearted attempt to get up.

 

Neo shifted her weight, clearly doing her best to weigh her down, and nuzzled into Yang's neck.

 

Yang rolled her eyes, but brought a hand up to stroke Neo's hair. “Why not?”

 

Neo raised her hands, and held them out, palms up. She curled her fingers slightly, then slowly flipped her hands over before straightening her hands out.

 

Yang rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, I got the 'don't wanna' part. Kinda wanted to know why?”

 

Neo blew air out through her nose, then sat up slightly, whapping Yang with the back of her hand when her gaze lowered.

 

Yang's eyes snapped back to Neo's, and she nodded.

 

She slowly bent her arms at the elbow, pointing her fists towards the ceiling for a moment before moving them inward and mock-shivering.

 

“If you're cold, why don't you grab a shirt?” Yang asked, tilting her head.

 

Neo shook her head, instead just pointing at Yang, then raising her hand to her mouth with her fingers pushed together nearly against her lips before splaying her fingers wide.

 

Yang blinked. “I'm... food? You wanna eat me? Again?”

 

Neo's cheeks reddened even as she shook her head. She repeated the motion, albeit a bit slower.

 

Yang blushed a bit when she realized her mistake. “Oh, I'm warm... right...” She gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry. Still learning, you know...”

  
Neo shook her head, pointed at Yang, and brought both hands up, leaving them flat. She laid her right hand sideways on her left wrist, and then made a wafting motion toward her shoulder, grinning.

 

“I'm... improving?” Yang asked, biting her lip.

 

Neo nodded, made a quick thumbs up, and brought her face down to brush her lips against Yang's.

 

Yang smiled against her lips, and pulled back.“Thanks, I try.”

 

Neo rolled her eyes, placed a gentle hand on Yang's collarbone, and shoved her back onto the bed.

 

Yang barely had time to protest before Neo had retaken her earlier spot... with the added irritant of her lips being pressed against her neck.

 

“Neo.” She said, dropping her normal cheery tone in favor of a low growl. “I  _need_  to get back, or I'll get detention. And you know we can't let Blake or Weiss start snooping into where I go on the weekends...”

 

Neo squeezed her, and blew a bit of air out of her nose.

 

“Oh, come on.. don't get all huffy.”

 

Neo was 'silent', not raising her hands to respond or really moving in any way.

 

Yang sighed. “I'm sorry....” She said drawing the word out as she hugged Neo closer. “You know that's not what I meant...”

 

Neo shifted against her, and returned the hug. Her fingers played across Yang's side.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Neo squeezed her a bit harder, and Yang sighed.

 

“Fine... I can stay a bit longer.”

 

Neo mouthed words into her skin, and Yang felt her face start to burn. “Neo!”

 

She popped up and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know what you did.” Yang said, glaring.

 

Neo's eyes went wide.

 

“Stop, alright?” Yang said, barely holding back giggles. “You know we can't...”

 

Neo tilted her head to the side.

 

“Because I said so.” Yang said resolutely. “And because we don't have time.”

 

Neo pouted, and Yang gave her a good natured slug in the shoulder, barely hard enough to be felt through her aura.

 

“Next weekend, okay?” She whispered, pulling her into her arms and pressing her against her chest.

 

Neo's lips touched her collar bone and she shivered.

 

The smaller girl started mouthing things against her skin, and she did her best to catch it... though she had trouble paying attention for some reason.

 

'-if we can't see each other as much as I would like, I want you to know I still love you, okay?' Always.'

 

“Aw, Neo....” Yang crooned, squeezing the smaller girl against her in a hug that would crush most people's bones. “I love you too!”

 

Neo pushed against her chest, and Yang released her, allowing her to take a few much-needed deep breaths.

 

“You okay?” She asked once Neo's face had returned to it's normal color.   


Neo just glared.

 

“Sorry?” She offered, giving her a small smile.

 

Neo shook her head and moved closer, nuzzling into her neck once again.

 

She traced a heart on Yang's side with a finger, and Yang did the same on her thigh.

 

They exchanged smiles, Yang's easy and wide, Neo's the small genuine grin that she swore felt odd on her face.

 

“I love you.” Yang whispered.

 

Neo leaned in for a kiss.

 

Yang was late to her classes that day, but she thought it was a fair trade.


End file.
